No quiero un príncipe
by Aoi-Hyuga
Summary: Simplemente Hinata estaba harta de los tipos que decían ser algo que no eran y Sakura en ese sentido le tenía una sorpresa, una muy inusual. (Naruhina)


Suspiré cansada antes de reclamar la única banca que parecía vacía en todo el parque sentándome con brusquedad en ella antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, me di el lujo de relajarme y dejar que mi mente dejara de transmitir todos aquellos inútiles pensamientos para concentrarme en las risas de los niños jugando en los al rededores y uno que otro grupo de amigos disfrutando del fresco día que se había colado en ese verano de infiernos.

No es que fuese la gran cosa, pero prefería eso miles de veces a ese estúpido monólogo de autocompasión que recitaba una y otra vez esa vocecilla molesta de mi cabeza.

Me molestaba porque tenía toda la razón.

Terminé haciendo evidente mi hastío suspirando amargadamente cuando una feliz pareja de tortolitos pasó justo en frente mío como burlándose de mi mala suerte.

Porque eso era, mala suerte y malas elecciones, la etapa en que debería estar llorando a mares abrazando una almohada ya había terminado hace más o menos una semana.

Siempre había sido una persona tímida, pero tonta nunca lo había sido y sabía muy bien que de nada serviría llorar en situaciones como esta.

No es que me doliera que me hubiese engañado despiadadamente por tercera vez, de hecho ya lo esperaba, e incluso mi exnovio se había sorprendido cuando corte con él de una manera sumamente mesurada, haciendo uso galante de mi lengua, sin tartamudeos, ni lágrimas y con un tono de voz fuerte y firme. Algo poco común en mi.

Le había destrozado el orgullo, haciéndolo ver como si no me importara en absoluto, ahora me sentía un tanto culpable, pero ya no tenía remedio.

Lo que si me fastidia de verdad era que él no había sido el primero en jugar conmigo de esa manera, y con mi suerte, a pesar de todo lo que dijeran mis amigas, no creo que vaya a ser el último.

A no ser que me abstuviera de aceptar cualquier invitación amorosa de parte de cualquier supuesto príncipe azul por lo que me quedara de vida.

Era un buen plan y pensaba llevarlo a cabo al pie de la letra, pero mis amigas insistieron en que estaba pasando por una etapa depresiva y que pronto encontraría al hombre de mi sueños y cosas por el estilo.

Un día arremetieron contra la puerta de mi habitación y me sacaron a rastras todas juntas hasta el parque donde pasaron todo el día tratando de animarme. De verdad las apreciaba mucho.

Pero obviamente no se podían quedar conmigo toda la noche.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y una por una fueron abandonando la causa, tenían otros asuntos pendientes, por no decir parejas que atender.

La última en irse fue Sakura, quería quedarse conmigo hasta que me aburriera y quisiera volver a casa, pero en la soledad de mi cuarto esa molesta vocecita no me dejaría ni dormir si quiera, así que yo misma le reclamé que se fuera. Al contrario de la reacción de madre abusiva que esperaba de ella, me regaló una sonrisa picaresca que no supe como interpretar y se fue campante saltando mientras tarareaba quien sabe que.

Di un largo sorbo a mi bebida tratando de distraerme con el hermoso atardecer de cuento que tenía delante. Lástima que ni yo misma podía aguantar la cara de niña desamparada a punto de morir que estaba cargando.

Suspiré por segunda vez, cuando una mano enfundada en un guante blanco apareció frente a mi rostro, levanté la mirada para ver a quien le pertenecía aquella mano y me quedé petrificada.

Me encontré con un joven príncipe de gran porte y rostro amable, con cabello dorado que había tratado de peinar inútilmente hacia atrás, además poseía unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo día soleado y despejado de verano, llevaba puesto un abrigo blanco de manga larga y cuello alto, con los botones dorados cruzados en el pecho amplio, la espada empuñada al cinto y botas negras aterciopeladas hasta la rodilla. Su gran figura de ancha espalda y piernas fuertes, se veía enmarcada por los últimos rayos de sol de la jornada envolviendo su cabello en un halo de luz anaranjada que suavizaba su rostro.

Él caballerosamente tomó la mano que no sostenía mi bebida y apenas rozó con sus labios el dorso de ella a modo de saludo.

Me sonrojé furiosamente.

- Una bella doncella no debería portar un semblante tan triste- dijo y luego levantó el rostro y me guiñó el ojo.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba tratando de bromear conmigo y que dejarme llevar iba en contra de todos los principios (en contra de príncipes azules) que recién me había formado, no pude evitarlo y estallé en risas.

Era demasiado irónico.

Él pareció más que satisfecho con mi reacción, ya que sonrió ampliamente, luego volvió a su papel.

- Estaba seguro de que ese rostro luciría mejor con una sonrisa- hizo una exagerada reverencia apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. - ¿Me haría el honor la doncella de permitirle acompañarla para contemplar el ocaso?- exclamó con dramatismo mientras señalaba la puesta de sol.

Volví a reír extasiada y asentí con la cabeza.

Él no dudó ni un instante y se lanzó bruscamente a mi lado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos en el respaldo de la banca. Bufó cansado.

Nada digno de un caballero, pensé bromeando conmigo misma. Era tan hilarante.

El príncipe continuó con su juego.- ¿No cree la señorita, que ya está algo mayor para acudir a un evento como este?- susurró fingiendo cautela mientras señalaba con las manos enguantadas la banca en la que estábamos sentados y un juego inflable para niños a un par de metros.

No supe muy bien a que se refería hasta que me fije en el castillo inflable que estaba señalando, que era de un chillón color rosa, y estaba atestado de niñas pequeñas, algunas saltaban al interior riendo estridentemente, aunque la mayoría se aferraba a la red de seguridad mirando curiosas en nuestra dirección, solo entonces me di cuenta que la banca en la que estaba sentada, toda llena de unicornios, era la destinada para las madres de las niñas, quienes esperaban allí mientras sus hijas jugaban, por no decir que trataban de flirtear con el príncipe falso.

Un grupo de mujeres estaba conversando a los lejos, había sido por eso que la banca había estado vacía.

Me coloreé de vergüenza, pero traté de no darle importancia. - No debería descuidar su trabajo príncipe, las pequeñas damas se disgustarán con usted.- le seguí el juego sin siquiera darme cuenta de que había abierto los labios, él volvió a poner expresión dramática. -¡Oh! No te preocupes mis damas de compañía, jamás podrían siquiera mirarme mal, soy todo los que sus ojos ven.- Eso no lo dudaba, podía sentir sus ojos resplandecientes, como si estuvieran mirando una telenovela, los mismos ojos que ponía Sakura cuando leía sus novelas románticas y principescas.

Y ahí lo entendí todo.

Sakura estaba detrás de esto, por eso estaba tan entusiasmada con que caminara a este lado del parque cuando se fue. Lo más probable es que el sujeto vestido de príncipe que estaba sentado a mi lado fuera un conocido suyo, se lo pregunté de inmediato.- ¿De casualidad eres amigos de Haruno Sakura?- él puso pose de pensativo apoyando una mano bajo el mentón. - La condesa Haruno es una amiga mía de la infancia, si la conozco bien- suspiré. Sakura y sus pequeñas travesuras.

Al chico a mi lado debió parecerle graciosa mi reacción ya que soltó un gruñido animalesco que pareció una risa, entonces me fijé mejor en él.

Como las luces del atardecer estaban desapareciendo y él ya no estaba en una posición que hiciera que le favorecieran pude ver en él los rasgos de un joven común y corriente, el cabello desordenado, la mueca amplia que hacía al reírse, la piel quemada por el sol, todo el sudor que le recorría el rostro, que se debía seguramente por el traje tan grueso que estaba usando en pleno verano, las marcas del acné de cualquier adolescente, los gestos de un rostro travieso, postura de holgazán y unas curiosas cicatrices, tres en cada mejilla, que le recorrían de la oreja hasta casi llegar a la nariz.

Sin duda era lindo, pero no se parecía en nada a los chicos con los que estaba acostumbrada a salir, siempre emanaban un aire de elegancia y eran realmente apuestos, me pedían salir y me hacían mil y un promesas a cambio, él era...distinto...en todos los sentidos.

Al parecer notó que le estaba mirando las mejillas, porque repentinamente se llevó una mano enguantada a ellas.- Perdona ¿te moleste?-

- No, no es eso.- me contestó, me impresioné un poco al escuchar el timbre normal de su voz, aunque algo aguda era reconfortante.

Se rió algo nervioso rascándose la nuca.- Me las hice cuando era pequeño, en la granja de mi abuelo, quería lanzar dos tenedores como dardos al tablero.- mencionó con sorna, aunque con un tinte melancólico en la voz.

Hablé sin pensar. - Pues a mí me parecen lindas, parecen bigotes- dije con una sonrisa e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca. Me había pasado, él me miraba pasmado con la boca entreabierta, casi parecía como si no respirara. Me sonrojé nuevamente tratando de disculparme, pero al contrario de cualquier pronóstico se largó a carcajada limpia y luego de ver mi rostro de desconcierto suavizó su mirada algo sonrojado y sonrió radiante. - Perdona, es que eres la primera persona que ha dicho algo como eso, no todos piensan igual que tú ¿sabes?- yo seguía igual de avergonzada a pesar de que pareció no importarle, sentía que la timidez comenzaba a apoderarse de mí y traté de cambiar de tema, pero empecé a tartamudear.- N...n...no tie...tienes ca...calor con ese...tra...traje.-traté de preguntar, luego extrañándome que se mantuviera callado levanté la cabeza para mirarle y me sonrojé aún más si era posible.

Él me sonreía de la manera mas coqueta que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado.

Por supuesto cuando vio que había retomado mi atención volvió a su papel.- ¿A caso la doncella desea que me descubra?- sugirió con voz pausada y grave acercando levemente su rostro al mío.

Yo comenzaba a colapsar en mi vergüenza, no aguantaba más.- ¡Nooo, detente!- grité totalmente apabullada, y obviamente empezó a reír descaradamente.

- ¡Tranquila,tranquila! Solo estaba bromeando. Eres muy tímida- quise enojarme y reclamarle por haberme jugado esa broma, pero por más que traté que mi garganta se abriera, solo pude volver la vista hacia mi regazo con el testarudo rubor aún encendido en mis mejillas cuando él me regaló una sonrisa zorruna. El príncipe continuó hablando al cabo de un rato.- De hecho tengo que pedirle un favor a la señorita con respecto a eso.- le miré de reojo aún recelosa, parecía pensativo.- No puedo usar otras ropas, porque este es mi único traje y aunque quisiera, los guantes son demasiado gruesos y me entorpecen, no podría desabrochar los botones con ellos...-

- ¿Quieres que te los quite?- me adelanté a su petición, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, luego asintió con la cabeza, extendiendo sus manos enguantadas hacia mí.- ¿Me haría el honor?.- le miré algo temerosa con mis manos suspendidas en el aire no sabiendo como moverme. La verdad me sentía algo tonta, nunca antes me había comportado de esa manera frente a un chico.

Él me susurró un _"No muerdo"_muy suavemente, entonces me decidí a asir con una de mis manos una de sus muñecas y tiré con fuerza la tela que cubría el dedo índice, el guante colgó lacio por la punta de mis dedos, ahora sin ningún atractivo puño que cubrir, luego tomé la otra mano enguantada y la liberé de igual forma, giré su muñeca depositando con cuidado ambos guantes en su palma y lo solté rozando su pulgar y su dorso. Sus manos encajaban bastante bien con el resto de su cuerpo, de tez áspera y bronceada, estructura tosca y trabajada, para nada las manos de un príncipe.

Bromeé de nuevo. Él pareció despertar de una ensoñación.

Se limpió las manos en al pantalón quitándose el sudor, parecía algo avergonzado, no supe porque.

- Al menos ahora una parte de mi cuerpo respira- se extasió poniendo las palmas contra la débil brisa que corría, estuve a punto de sugerirle que se desabrochara la chaqueta, pero era probable que volviera a molestarme con el asunto, así que decidí sacar a la luz una duda que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un rato.

La cuestión es que saqué el tema tan espontáneamente que el príncipe se sobresaltó nervioso. No se en que momento, pero me había arrebatado la bebida de las manos y cuando terminé la oración

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Sakura de mi?¿qué favor te pidió?- el sorbo que había tomado salió disparado como un proyectil de propulsión a chorro de sus labios.

Había tenido suerte de que no me estaba mirando cuando le pregunté...

Ni que había alguien más cerca.

Mientras tosía tratando de recuperar el aire que se le había escapado, le palmeé la espalda con suavidad, viendo que tampoco se había manchado el traje. Menuda suerte.

La verdad es que me sentí algo intrigada y confundida con su reacción, conociendo a Sakura era bastante posible que hubiese inventado algún drama telenovelesco acerca de mi vida, algo así como que había perdido toda mi fortuna tratando de salvar a mi familia de un secuestro, que había quedado huérfana de igual forma, que mi prometido de toda la vida me había dejado, que hasta el gato me había abandonado y para variar estaba ciega de un ojo y era analfabeta.

Bien, quizás exageraba.

Cuando pareció recuperarse mi paciencia ya no daba abasto y mi curiosidad crecía al ver su inminente nerviosismo, le hice saber que todavía esperaba una respuesta. -¿Entonces?- se rascó la nuca.- En realidad, no mucho, solo me describió a una chica de piel clara, cabello oscuro y largo que llegaría aquí y me pidió que la animara un poco.- soltó una risilla nerviosa y yo le miré decepcionada. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo o que al menos me estaba ocultando parte de la verdad.- Eh ¡no me mires así! En todo caso yo tendría que preguntarte lo mismo- le miré confusa.

-¿Eeh?-

- Tú también tendrías que explicarme porque Sakura me pidió que te animara- alegó en su defensa, que más bien parecía maniobra evasiva.

En una milésima de segundo pasaron por mi cabeza todas las posibles opciones que tenía para explicarle, porque Sakura le pediría a él consolar a una extraña con la que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra y en todas terminaba con el orgullo pisoteado y corriendo lejos para tapiar mi vergüenza enterrando la cabeza en un hoyo.

No se como, pero ante su mirada inquisitiva sudé frío y mi rostro hirvió al mismo tiempo, así que hice lo mismo que él hace unos segundos. Traté de cambiar de tema.- ¡Vaya que atardecer más hermoso!- de verdad que traté de hacerlo.

El chico rubio volvió a burlarse de mí una vez más en los escasos minutos que nos conocíamos.

- No es tan fácil ¿eh?- espetó. Suspiré rendida.- ¿Por qué Sakura siempre complica tanto las cosas?-

- No es ella quien las complica, de hecho no ha hecho nada más que pedirte que me animaras.-

- Exacto, me pide un favor y nos deja el resto.- el volvió a reírse de forma zorruna y yo le acompañé, tenía razón.

Repentinamente nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien metido en su cabeza, mirando el ocaso. La verdad es que yo había quedado algo consternada con lo que el chico vestido de príncipe me había revelado, era cierto que Sakura era bastante astuta en lo que manipular a la gente se trata, pero nunca interfería si no era realmente necesario. ¿Estaba tan mal ante sus ojos?

Esa simple pregunta me aturdió lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad a esa vocecita inútil de tenderme una emboscada, tirando a la basura todo el tiempo que había invertido tratando de mantenerla a raya.

"_¿Estoy haciéndolo mal?" _me crispé avergonzada cuando mi vista comenzó a nublarse, tosí con fuerza para que no se me cerrara la garganta y me limpié fugazmente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, por muy amable que pareciera el chico a mi lado, no podía ponerme a llorar de un momento a otro, sería verdaderamente incómodo para los dos. Podía sentir su insistente mirada taladrándome curiosa, aún así no me atreví a mirarlo de frente cuando comenzó a charlar nuevamente. Él también se despejó la garganta y se rascó la nuca visiblemente nervioso, rogué por que no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, pero me sorprendió de otra forma.

- Esto...yo... no creo que debas atormentarte tanto por un chico, que seguramente es un idiota.-

por un segundo me olvidé completamente de lo que esa voz del mal me estaba me estaba diciendo y me concentré en maldecir a Sakura con toda mi fuerza.- ¿Eso fue lo que ella te dijo?- murmuré un tanto molesta, un tanto sonrojada. Él se tensó dándose cuenta de que había hablado demás.

- Bueeeeeno, no es...exactamente lo que...me dijo.- pronunció cada palabra como esperando que de un momento a otro yo le saltara encima para molerlo a golpes, una reacción comprensible siendo amigo de Sakura. Me limité a exhalar afligida negando mientras me sostenía la frente con una mano. Él pareció relajarse.- ¿No era eso lo que te molesta?- tuve que meditar un momento su pregunta antes de poder responderle a medias.- Algo parecido.-arqueó una ceja confundido, pero lo suficientemente confiado con mi respuesta como para volver a hablar.- Sea lo que sea, con lo poco que te conozco, ya se que eres una persona muy agradable...gentil y confiable, no es tu culpa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, así que no deberías seguir pensando en eso, te hará mal. Es obvio que quien te aprecie estará de acuerdo conmigo.- dijo con total naturalidad volviendo a tomar un sorbo de mi bebida, que por cierto aún estaba en su poder. Me quedé prendada mirándole con la boca abierta, tampoco podía negarlo, me sentía feliz de que me hubiera apoyado de esa manera sin siquiera conocer con claridad la situación, sonreí halagada, y él al darse cuenta de mi expresión casi vuelve a escupir de nuevo la bebida, no se si fue mi imaginación, pero parecía ruborizado cuando se rió por su descuido.- Tú también eres muy agradable príncipe. Muchas gracias.- ni cuenta me había dado de que decirle príncipe parecía más una lisonja que un sobrenombre común, pero con su actuación entrecortada esas cosas pasaban desapercibidas.- Es un honor querida doncella.-

Pasó un tiempo antes de darme cuenta de que el cielo anaranjado y el sol majestuoso que estaba observando hace tan solo algunos minutos habían decidido ocultarse tras el horizonte, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que las estrellas adornaran con su brillo el firmamento, pero estaba claro que si me quedaba más tiempo tendría que volver a tientas a casa.

El castillo inflable que antes estaba a punto de reventar de tantas niñitas ahora estaba casi vacío, aunque sospechaba que eso se trataba más a la falta de atención del príncipe hacia las pequeñas doncellas que a la hora. Nos la habíamos pasado conversando de cualquier cosa, mientras él trataba en vano de sacarme que era lo que me tenía desganada, yo hablaba de Sakura y del instituto, nos poníamos a discutir sobre las parejas extrañas que pasaban por nuestro lado inventando situaciones totalmente descabelladas. Él me contó de Sasuke, el eterno enamorado de mi amiga, que estaba en su salón, los tres eran amigos de infancia y los mejores amigos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que iban al mismo instituto que nosotras y que de hecho muchos de mis amigos y compañeros de salón también eran grandes amigos suyos, me parecía demasiado irreal que nunca me lo hubiera topado por los pasillos.

Si tuviera que describir en una palabra a el príncipe rubio tendría que decir que es muy parlanchín, todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, se la pasó haciéndome una pregunta tras otra, ¿cuál eran mis hobbies?, ¿cuál era mi comida favorita?, ¿cómo me iba en la escuela?, ¿cuántos éramos en mi familia?. Hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera me daba tiempo de devolverle sus propias preguntas.

Otra característica que lo hacía todo lo contrario a un príncipe, pero no me molestaba su entusiasmo, al contrario había algo en su forma enérgica de ser que me brindaba cierta calidez, era un tipo muy agradable.

De un momento a otro pareció atropellarse con sus propias palabras como si hubiera descubierto algo de suma importancia, le miré intrigada ladeando la cabeza. Sonrió con ese gesto propio de él y volvió a montarse en su escenario ficticio.- Perdone mis malos modales mi querida doncella.- era un poco tarde para disculparse.- Creo que con tanta palabrería he pasado por alto una regla crucial para una presentación adecuada.- parpadeé un par de veces.- ¡No puedo seguir llamándole doncella lo que resta de la noche! ¿Me podría decir su nombre?.-

- Sakura no te lo dijo.- pronuncié en un tono más de asombro que de pregunta, él me respondió de igual forma.- Te dije que ella nos deja todo el trabajo-reí junto con él nuevamente.

- Hinata...Hyuga Hinata.- pareció completamente maravillado como si repentinamente hubiese unido la última pieza del rompecabezas, supuse que Sakura le había hablado de mi, pero no dijo ni una palabra para confirmarlo, al contrario se me quedó mirando fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, así que procedí con lo que normalmente cualquier persona haría luego de presentarse con algún extraño y que este permaneciera de incógnito.- Y...¿el nombre del caballero es...- decidí seguir con la actuación para no desentonar, era divertido.

Misteriosamente su sonrisa traviesa se ensanchó aún más, su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo algo inusual para el tono caramelo de su piel, se llevó las manos tras la nuca y balanceó una rodilla igual que un niño confesando una travesura. Me dio la impresión de que le trabó la lengua cuando por fin se dignó a hablar.- Te lo diré con una condición- me guiñó el ojo.

Yo parpadeé confundida no teniendo ni la menor idea de adonde quería llegar.

Ante mi imperturbable silencio él continuó. - Me imagino usted sabe que un príncipe tiene que tener mucho cuidado cuando de relaciones se trata.- introdujo, yo arqueé una ceja y él continuó.- Señorita Hinata, usted tiene una forma de pensar y de ser que la hacen una doncella respetable y digna de la compañía de un príncipe.- carraspeé aguantando la risa sin poder evitarlo, por su cuenta él fingió ignorarme dándome un puntapié, pero podía distinguir fielmente las muecas que su rostro hacía tratando de aguantar sus propias risas.- Por eso quisiera que aceptara mi humilde condición de ser mi acompañante y salir conmigo para conocernos mejor uno al otro a cambio de mi nombre. Si me rechaza me temo que se quedará con la duda hasta el fin de los tiempos.- dramatizó llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente.- O podría preguntarle a Sakura.- reí ante su expresión contrariada, luego tosió recuperando la compostura.- Me aseguraré de que la condesa Haruno me apoye y haga pública esta decisión.- finalmente los dos estallamos a carcajadas. Ya empezaban a dolerme las mejillas.

Esta era la cosa más inusual que me había pasado en la vida.

Si lo pensaba estaba destornillándome de la risa con un extraño, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, siendo que apenas estábamos hablando, con suerte, un par de horas y aunque me sonrojaba como siempre y se me escapaba el tartamudeo...a menudo...podría asegurar que nunca me había sentido tan cómoda y relajada con un joven de mi edad, era una persona realmente cálida y amable, incluso me atrevería a decir que nunca había tenido una relación tan amena con un hombre. Aunque tengo grandes amigos en la escuela y en mi familia, nunca me había sentido tan libre y confiada, menos a primera instancia, casi podría decir que me gustaba, y ahora...me estaba pidiendo salir...o eso aventuraba, de una manera que jamás pensé que alguien lo haría.

Estaba algo desconcertada, no puedo negarlo

- ¿Y bien?...-escondió una mano tras su cabeza y desvió la mirada avergonzado hacia el cielo ahora cubierto de estrellas, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me llevé una mano al mentón sintiéndome en ánimo de jugar un poco.-Me temo caballero, que he tenido muchos problemas al lidiar con personas de su talante y me he prometido a mi misma no relacionarme con príncipes por lo que conlleva su irrefrenable ambición, posesión y... me atrevo a decir...lujuria.- su rostro pareció totalmente desilusionado y curioso al mismo tiempo, obviamente por haber soltado esa declaración escondida, maldije por no haber sabido medir mis palabras.

-Es...esta bien...si es lo que quie...- lo interrumpí.- Pero no me molestaría compartir mi tiempo con alguien común y verdadero.- reí emocionada, no creía posible haber tenido las agallas para haber dicho algo como eso. Él abrió sus ojos como platos confuso.- ¿Común?-

- Si...común, un chico cualquiera, que no trate de impresionarme con regalos, ni promesas, ni modales, no quiero más príncipes, quiero poder hablar con alguien que sea siempre el mismo, con todo defecto que traiga.- me detuve por un instante a mirarlo, entonces me di cuenta del discurso que había dado y todo el valor que antes tenía se esfumó, me ardió el rostro y bajé la mirada a mi regazo, luego él rió sin dejar de mirar los ojos que lo habían rehuido con mirada radiante y complacida, lleno de vigor.

- ¡Pues es una lástima! Me temo entonces que se quedará con la duda por siempre.- nuevamente se llevó el dorso a la frente para luego enjugarse un par de lágrimas imaginarias, sin poder evitarlo reí de nuevo.- Creo que podré superarlo.-

- En ese caso- cambió de actitud radicalmente girándose hacia mi.- Conozco a un joven común y corriente que es un gran amigo mío, le aseguro el más apuesto de todos los jóvenes comunes.

Es tan normal, que está entre el promedio de su clase e incluso es algo raro e hiperactivo, tan normal que el único dinero que tiene es el que se gana en un trabajo de medio tiempo- se acercó un poco más para susurrarle .-_El pobre se tiene que vestir de príncipe, con todo y espada de plástico, se las pasa parado todo su turno frente a un castillo inflable, teniendo como única entretención las niñas pequeñas que lo vienen a ver.-_

_-_Debe ser una gran persona si el príncipe le tiene tanto aprecio.- me aventuré y él asintió con la cabeza dándome toda la razón.

_- _Este amigo mío trabaja por aquí cerca, me da la impresión de que le caería bien a la señorita Hinata, será mejor que le pida que la acompañe a casa, ya es muy tarde para que una doncella tan bella y lozana como usted ande sola.-

- ¡Oh, no se preocupe, mi casa no queda tan lejos!- mentira. Estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad y la parada de autobuses tampoco quedaba tan cerca que digamos, la verdad me vendría bien algo de compañía, pero me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa con todo esto.

- Sin peros, es lo menos que puedo hacer por permitirme acompañarla en esta velada, me cortó en seco y por lo poco que lo conocía me dio la impresión de que no iba a aceptar una negativa. Suspiré.- ¿Puedo al menos saber el nombre de este joven común y corriente?- insistí.- ¡Por supuesto!, pero con una condición.- se levantó de la banca y me sonrió burlón, devolviéndome la lata de mi bebida vacía de la cual ya me había olvidado hace siglos.

Una vez más me desencajé de la risa.- ¿Ahora qué?-

- Señorita Hinata debe prometerme que tampoco se comportará como una doncella con mi amigo, sospecho que él piensa de la misma manera que usted.¡Menos como una princesa! Por su elegancia podría incluso hacerse pasar por una- nunca supe si tomar eso como un cumplido o una burla. En ese mismo momento creo que no me importó realmente, estaba tratando de reaccionar por la sorpresa que me había llevado.

Cuando oí el sonido de su risa animalesca, de seguro burlándose de mi expresión, volví en mí y me reí junto a él.- Creo que sería lo justo, estaré encantada con ello- por fin pude responderle.

Él me inspeccionó con la mirada, todavía actuando, cerciorándose de que estaba siendo sincera, luego vi sonreír por última vez al príncipe.

_- _El nombre de mi amigo es Naruto, Uzumaqui Naruto, su turno debe estar por terminar, espera aquí por favor, él no tardará. Fue un placer conocerla señorita Hinata.- me dio una ligera reverencia como despedida y me guiñó el ojo antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse a zancadas, nada digno de un príncipe.- El placer fue todo mío príncipe amigo de Naruto-kun.- lo despedí con una sonrisa un sonrojo y ondeando mi mano con suavidad.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista tan fugazmente que ni siquiera pude adivinar su dirección, suspiré dándole un descanso a mi pobre rostro adolorido de tanto reír y como ya no tenía nada que me distrajera, empecé a mirar a las personas que pasaban frente mío. Sin duda ya no había cabida en ese parque para el mar de niños que había hace un par de horas a atrás, aunque aún se podía ver a unos cuantos paseando con sus padres, lo que predominaba ahora eran las lindas parejas jóvenes derramando miel a su paso, tomados de la mano o simplemente mirándose con ternura, una de esas sonrisas bobas en los labios y rodeados de un aura rosada de felicidad extrema y atontamiento.

Repentinamente sentí que mi estómago se revolvía...así que mejor decidí girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Me sorprendí cuando vi a un pequeño hombre de mediana edad desinflando el castillo del príncipe, me sentí un poco desilusionada de no ver a ninguna pequeña damita saltando en su interior, pero al menos me fue suficiente para entretenerme entre lo que esperaba en la banca, poco a poco observé como ese magnífico molde plástico de ese color capaz de quemarte la retina iba perdiendo su consistencia, trasformándose en el mismo castillo de hace 10 minutos, pero divertidamente ladeado hacia un lado.

Demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba viendo, inconscientemente llevé mi bebida a mis labios y solté un quejido de decepción al recordar que estaba vacía, pasaron otro par de minutos hasta que decidí que era inútil seguir mirando la lata en mis manos como si por arte de magia esta fuera a llenarse sola y busqué de reojo algún contenedor de basura. Por suerte justo a unos cuantos metros de la banca habían tres depósitos dispuestos para el reciclaje, así que no lo pensé y me dirigí hacia ellos, una vez mis manos estuvieron libres, me distraje un momento admirando el cielo y sus estrellas titilantes llamando mi atención, luego, sin saber porque realmente, el rostro de Sakura y su sonrisa curiosa y pícara atravesó mi mente. Estaba claro que de alguna forma mañana se las arreglaría para sonsacarme todo lo ocurrido esta extraña tarde, suspiré, quizás no tendría el valor de admitirlo frente a ella, pero me gustaría darle las gracias, a pesar de que todo fue bastante inesperado, había sido divertido. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante ese pensamiento y algo nerviosa me di vuelta para regresar a la banca estrellándome contra alguien. - ¡Eh, cuidado!- exclamó ese alguien con voz chillona agarrándome por los hombros, yo tartamudeé una disculpa avergonzada sobándome la frente adolorida, entonces reparé que la voz chillona de ese alguien me parecía conocida y levanté la mirada topándome con un par de enormes ojos azules que me miraban curiosos.- ¡De verdad eres tú! Pensé que te habías ido cuando no te encontré en el mismo lugar,¿estás bien?- creo que atiné a asentir con la cabeza un par de veces, no estoy segura, pero así debió ser, por que él retiró las manos de mis hombros quitando ese gesto de preocupación para reemplazarlo con una brillante sonrisa. Sentía mi rostro arder de tal manera que seguro debía parecer un semáforo.

- Na...Naruto-kun?- mi cerebro atontado por el excesivo riego sanguíneo que le estaba otorgando, apenas si reaccionó lo suficiente como para cerciorarme de manera bastante torpe si la persona que había visto unos minutos antes era la misma que este joven. Se veía...distinto.

- Si...soy yo- mencionó divertido con mi reacción rascándose la nuca y riendo de forma socarrona.

Traté de tranquilizarme, sin llegar a comprender del todo porque estaba tan nerviosa, era cierto que ahora se veía distinto, pero ahora era un chico normal.

Su cabello antes peinado hacia atrás ahora estaba completamente desordenado, conservando ese brillo dorado tan llamativo que le daba un toque algo rebelde, llevaba puesta una camiseta naranja sin mangas, unos jeans oscuros , sandalias y una mochila pequeña colgando del hombro, un atuendo mucho más adecuado que el grueso disfraz del príncipe, se le veía mucho más fresco y su rostro antes sudoroso ahora estaba limpio, entonces él apoyo ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y me di cuenta que esos fornidos brazos y ese torso tan trabajado me habían sostenido solo hace unos 10 segundos. Me regañé mentalmente sintiéndome una pervertida y mi rostro apunto de hacer erupción, por fortuna mía él pareció pasarlo por alto.

-¡Entonces Hinata!- yo di un respingo asustada.- Un amigo mío me pidió que te llevara a casa ¿no te molesta verdad?.-rió de forma zorruna aún siguiendo con su actuación, alcancé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza antes de que él empezara a caminar en la dirección contraria.

No se donde se fueron mis nervios, pero por fin pude formular una oración decente...o medianamente decente.- Etto Na...Naruto-kun, la estación de buses esta por...por el otro lado.- el rubio se detuvo en seco, pero reaccioné antes de chocar contra su espalda, giró la cabeza lentamente mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa mordiéndose el labio.- Hinata yo no dije nada de la estación .- estaba cada vez más confundida, no pensaría acompañarme a pie, ¿o si?, de todas formas él no sabía donde vivía, ¿cómo sabía a donde dirigirse?¿se lo habría dicho Sakura? Quise replicar, pero el volvió a reírse de mi expresión confusa y siguió caminando a paso apresurado, no tuve más opción que seguirle. No entendí su entusiasmo si no hasta que llegamos a la acera próxima y cuando escuché a Naruto reírse ...una vez más...de la cara que había puesto, me pregunte si me estaba tomando como objeto de diversión.

Estacionada y reluciente bajo la luz de un poste había una motocicleta de magnífica estructura y modelo, casi podía adivinar el carácter de su dueño impresa en ella y no lo decía solo porque estuviera pintada de ese naranja tan llamativo.

La pregunta se me escapó de los labios después de rodearla para verla de cerca extasiada- ¿La hiciste tú?-

Fue su turno de deformar el rostro y sonrojarse, se me escapó una pequeña risilla.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.-

- No tiene marca por ningún lado.- contesté sencilla y brevemente, Naruto se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado.- La hicimos yo y mi papá, aunque me la regaló cuando estuvo lista.- soltó en un murmullo.-Es... fe...fenomenal.- dije mientras acariciaba el manubrio.

Pude escuchar un casi inaudible gracias, antes de que mi vista se oscureciera por completo, algo turbada, me palpé la cabeza con ambas manos para descubrir que algo duro la cubría, entonces comprendí que era un casco, escuché la estridente risa de Naruto y no supe si reírme de lo gracioso que sonaba con el casco puesto u enojarme, al final salió una rara mezcla de las dos.

A forcejeo luché por desencajarlo de mi cabeza y que cabello largo no me fastidiara, cuando logré salir de aquella prisión pude ver su sonrisa divertida y me sonrojé de nuevo.- Na...Naruto-kun no...no es necesario que me lleves yo...-

- ¡No digas ni una palabra!- me interrumpió casi de inmediato, sin poder atinar a nada más que quedármele mirando sorprendida.

Pasó una pierna por encima de la motocicleta de manera que se quedó sentado con los codos apoyados en el manubrio mirándome con una sonrisa perversa.- Le prometí a mi amigo que te llevaría a casa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas. A no ser que tú no quieras ir conmi...-

-¡No, no es eso!- esta vez le interrumpí yo de manera casi desesperada y cuando me di cuenta que prácticamente se lo había gritado se me trabó la lengua de la vergüenza.- S...So...Solo no que...quería que...que te vieras obligado.- apenas logré terminar la oración,entonces me percaté que estaba retorciendo mis dedos, jugando con mis índices en ese manía nerviosa que tanto odiaba y escondí las manos tras mis espalda abochornada, cuando supe Naruto había vuelto a hablar.

- ¡Entonces no hay problema, tú dime donde y te llevo!- exclamó sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y mostrándomelas triunfante. Sacando las manos detrás de mi espalda admiré los detalles del casco negro, entonces me di cuenta de algo.- ¿No tienes otro?.- señalé el objeto entre mis manos algo curiosa, él negó con la cabeza.- Tengo, pero está en mi casa, de haber sabido que hoy vendrías conmigo también lo hubiese traído...¡y te prohíbo que pongas esa cara o te sientas mal!- me interrumpió justo antes de que le devolviera el casco y abriera la boca, él rió. Yo miré el casco que aún sostenía en el aire y a Naruto de forma alternada, rendida suspiré -Supongo que cualquier cosa que diga no te va a convencer de acompañarme a mi casa de otra forma que no sea esta.-

-Supones bien.- me sonrió antes de inclinarse y señalar con su palma el lugar detrás de él en la motocicleta, me acerqué algo nerviosa, aunque tratando de no aparentarlo a toda costa.- Mi padre me mataría si supiera que me estoy subiendo a una motocicleta con alguien a quien acabo de conocer solo hace un par de horas.-

- Entonces tendremos que apagar el motor a una distancia prudente.- me guiñó el ojo logrando que me largara a reír, al parecer nunca salía de su actuación.

Naruto me miró de forma apremiante y finalmente accedí a sentarme en mi lugar pasando una pierna por detrás de la motocicleta imitando lo que él había hecho hace un rato.

Naruto me preguntó con la voz ronca de un taxista a donde debía llevarme, riéndome le indiqué la direción, antes de que él encendiera el motor y yo me pusiera el casco.

El ronroneo del motor me embriagó totalmente con su suavidad, como el gruñido de una bestia mansa recibiendo a la nueva inquilina y acariciando mis piernas cariñosa vibrando.

Solo entonce me di cuenta de que debía agarrarme de algún lado y me estremecí sabiendo las consecuencias, tenía un severo complejo con el tamaño sobrenatural de mi busto y sabía que si me aferraba muy fuerte a esa ancha espalda que se ofrecía ante mí como un monumento, mis senos se aplastarían contra ella y si contaba con mala suerte (lo cual no descartaba), rebotarían en alguna curva.

Morí de vergüenza al imaginarme la situación y tal cual como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Naruto giró levemente la cabeza ceñudo y sonrió.- Tienes que agarrate de mi si no quieres caerte Hinata.- No me dió tiempo de protestar, suavemente tomó mis brazos y los colocó alrededor de su cintura. Me quedé tiesa, sintiendo mi cabeza hechar humo, conteniendo la respiración, él volvió a girar la cabeza para acercar una mano a mi rostro y cerrar la visera del casco.

Estaba jodida.

Naruto al parecer se percató de la estatua viviente que estaba sentada atrás suyo y me dio una palmadita en las manos.- Iré lento si eso te tranquiliza, pero tendrás que agarrarte mejor o si no saldrás volando- rió con sorna, antes de hacer rugir furiosamente al animal que a mi me había parecido tan manso, yo me agarré desesperada apretándole las costillas, pero seguíamos en el mismo lugar, el maldito lo había hecho a propósito, aún así solté un poco mi brazo avergonzada cuando él me lo pidió medio ahogado.- ¡Relájate Hinata, no pasa nada dattebayo!.- si supiera lo que en realidad me tenía preocupada, suspiré tragándome mi vergüenza y sin darme cuenta ya nos estábamos deslizando suavemente por las calles, no me di cuenta de lo agotada que estaba, si no hasta que me apoyé por completo en él, balanceándome en cada curva, admirando el paisaje nocturno de Konoha, sus luces y dejando que el apaciguante ronroneo del motor me arrullara, no me impresionaba, no había dormido bien en días luchando con esa vocecita molesta hasta la madrugada, Sakura me iba a visitar casi a diario y ese día había sido especialmente extenuante.

Con el casco puesto tenía que limitarme a permanecer callada y ensimismarme en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo que estaba junto al mío, casi parecía una polilla atontada por la luz de una ampolleta, no me daba cuenta de las miradas furtivas de Naruto, ni de lo rojas que se ponían sus orejas cuando apretaba un poquito más fuerte mi brazo y mi busto se aprisionaba contra él, mi complejo lo había olvidado, claro que era mil veces mejor así.

Bruscamente salí de mi ensoñación adormilada cuando el motor se apagó sin previo aviso y Naruto me sonrió de soslayo -¡Listo, sana y salva en casa!.- sacó las llaves de un tirón y jugando con ellas antes de metérselas de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo.

Algo apenada me separé de él lentamente un tanto desilusionada, me había relajado demasiado y estaba somnolienta. Él se paró y me ayudó a sacarme el casco, me alisé el cabello con las manos y ahogué un bostezo.- De camino estabas a punto de quedarte dormida.- anunció divertido

Le ignoré para levantarme estirando las piernas y refregándome los ojos.- Creo que es...estoy algo cansada Na...Naruto-kun.- su voz sonó curiosamente más suave y grave de lo normal.- Sí, se nota...Ven, te acompaño.- Su mano se posó delicadamente en mi espalda encaminándome hasta mi casa que se veía a lo lejos, me sonrojé sintiéndome como una niña pequeña ante sus comentarios respecto de mis bostezos pronunciados.

Aceleré un poco mis pasos cuando estuvimos a un par de metros del portón.- Aquí es- dije, Naruto lanzó una mirada curiosa a mi casa con las manos en los bolsillos, luego me sonrió con la misma expresión de niño travieso de hace un rato rascándose la nuca, sin intuir porque, me sentí nerviosa y bajé la mirada, sentía mi rostro arder.- Gra...gracias p...por tra...traerme Naru...Naruto-kun.- me iba a escabullir con las llaves en la mano, pero su mano en mi mejilla me detuvo de golpe, me hizo mirarle a los ojos totalmente apenada y sorprendida, sus ojos azules estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de los míos, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban mi sien, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel y el aroma masculino que desprendía su cabello.

Estaba completamente idiotizada, con el corazón galopando desbocado.

Se acercó aún más y yo asustada cerré los ojos en anticipación, para sentir el fugaz toque de sus labios en mi pómulo derecho.- Nos vemos después Hinata.- me susurró sonriéndome de forma zorruna para luego alejarse precipitadamente a zancadas hacia su moto, saltar en ella y desaparecer cumpliendo con su travesura. Me dejó estática mirando por donde se había ido rozando con una mano la huella de ese beso inocente y con el infaltable rubor obstinado.

Era oficial, esa noche tampoco podría dormir, por más cansada que estuviera...

Gente oficialmente este es el 1º fic que me atrevo a subir espero que os guste y si quieren dejar alguna apreciación no duden en absoluto. Me disculpo de antemano si hice una Hinata muy OoC, trate en lo posible que no se notara mucho XD La idea era hacer una historia que se saliera un poco del marco original del chico perfecto y la chica perfecta, pero creo que me desvié un poquito -_- aún así me gusto el resultado espero que se diviertan tanto como yo lo hice haciéndolo. Eso es todo a pero antes... ¡MALDITO KISHIMOTO xD! (siempre Hinata fan) :)


End file.
